<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【战虾】战街女 by linkabaobudong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985953">【战虾】战街女</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkabaobudong/pseuds/linkabaobudong'>linkabaobudong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3p, F/F, H - Freeform, M/M, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkabaobudong/pseuds/linkabaobudong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>昔日偶像沦为战街女，究竟是社会的险恶，是道德的沦丧，还是虾爬子的瞎举报？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xiao Zhan/fans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【战虾】战街女</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>睡了一觉发现我火了，那就再来一篇迫害赞姨🤗🤗评论有点多啦，谢谢姐妹们厚爱，我就不一一回复啦。总之谢谢大家！这篇是上一篇评论下面有姐妹说的，赞姨和虾姐妹磨b的梗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>每一个有梦想的人都在发光。<br/>
肖战默念着这句话，走进那家黑帮背景的偶像事务所，在老大的安排下远赴泰国做了一场手术。手术非常成功，镜子里他的脸和身体都是那样完美无缺。<br/>
于是他成了地下偶像团体的c位。<br/>
地下偶像的生存压力很大，没有粉丝花钱，偶像很快就会离开。黑帮不养闲人，事务所肯包装的是摇钱树，不是吃白饭的废物。<br/>
c位一不留神就会被别人超过。肖战神经崩得很紧，他要向金主保证自己能带来的利益永远大于别人。<br/>
这样，才能实现他做偶像的梦啊。<br/>
压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草是在某次手渡会，要跟他握手排队的人居然比排名第二的那位还少，即使最终营业额他获得第一……但那天的冲击，对于骄傲的肖战来说，堪比世界崩塌一样的灾难。<br/>
是他的魅力大不如前了吗？<br/>
肖战抚摸着镜子里他仍旧光滑的脸蛋，这样诘问自己。</p><p>阿激和小理是一对双胞胎兄弟。打眼看去，很少有人能直接分清他们。小理对此十分厌恶，他讨厌被误人，于是换上了和哥哥阿激一点也不一样风格的外套。<br/>
米白色混着粉红，看着脆嫩，鼻梁上是金属质地的圆框眼镜，格外明事理好相处的样子。<br/>
阿激喜欢火红色，就和他的性格一样，风风火火，暴躁易怒。<br/>
有人调侃他们兄弟，说名字大概来源于“激进派”和“理智派”，阿激听了非常生气，一拳头轮上去砸掉那人一颗牙。小理跟在后面赔礼道歉，但该赔的医药费一分钱也不肯出。<br/>
“我代替阿激和你说声对不起，但打你的是阿激，不是我小理。医药费的话还是问阿激吧，他只是性格暴躁了点，如果不是你主动挑衅，阿激也不会打你的啦。”<br/>
天长日久，所有人都对这对兄弟避之不及。</p><p>阿激和小理偶尔也会去追地下偶像，这次他们很普通地同时喜欢上同一个小偶像。那大概是个很可爱的美少女，在舞台上的样子闪闪发光。<br/>
阿激当场激动地尖叫：“天啊——这个哥哥叫什么，他真帅，帅到我心底了，以后他就是我的唯一！”<br/>
小理附和：“这就是恋爱的感觉吗？我看见他胸口签的名字，是……是肖战！哥哥叫肖战呀。”<br/>
舞着应援棒的其他人分分侧目。<br/>
肖……肖战？<br/>
那不是个妹妹吗。<br/>
阿激和小理总是常常来见作为偶像的肖战，他们送了他好多东西，一时之间他们竟然成了肖战营业额的主要来源。肖战害怕自己的热度降下去，为了紧紧抓住这对兄弟的心，他咬了咬牙，走上了一条不归路。<br/>
众所周知，偶像恋爱是要杀头的。</p><p>肖战于是先和阿激私联约会。他和阿激去网吧一起打电竞，阿激的凌雪阁仗着新爹优势玩得精妙无双，但他们还是输了。<br/>
“煞笔队友，老子顺着网线爬过去鲨他全家！”阿激攥起拳头开麦狂喷剩下那个33队友，“就你还大橙武呢？废柴弟弟一个，给老子死。”<br/>
散排33队友翻了个白眼，当场下线。<br/>
眼见着队友头像变灰，肖战手指若即若离地抚摸过阿激的胸口，声音温柔而娇嗲，“讲脏话多不好呢，阿激，不要这样呀。”<br/>
“……”阿激心口仿佛被天使射了一箭。<br/>
这样甜美的哥哥让他浑身发痒，恨不得当场躺下来张开双腿被哥哥玩弄。<br/>
“我……听肖战哥哥的话。”阿激舔了舔干裂的唇，“那要是碰到猪队友，肖战哥哥会怎么做？”<br/>
“我？我举报她。”<br/>
肖战眼神狡黠甜美，阿激鬼使神差地按下举报按钮，将刚才的33队友一键举报。<br/>
从此以后，阿激学会了一项新的技能，并将它发扬得炉火纯青。</p><p>“私联？约会？就凭这些照片也能说我们肖战哥哥恋爱吗？他们只是普通朋友的关系，只是普通地打游戏罢了。没有证据不要乱说可以吗，请向肖战哥哥道歉。”<br/>
肖战和阿激的网吧约会照很快暴露在大众面前，小理搬出自己二十米长的键盘在网络上疯狂输出。<br/>
吃瓜群众有些犹豫了。<br/>
啊，毕竟一个糊咖，除了阿激和小理，谁还会这样关注。<br/>
隔天小理接到一个电话，是肖战打来，说是为了感谢他在网络上对自己的维护，邀请他吃顿饭。<br/>
“真、真的可以吗？这多不好意思呀，肖战哥哥。”<br/>
“没关系哦。”肖战声音无比娇软，“啊对了，我自己做的饭比外面卖的好吃很多哦，小理要不要来尝尝。要的话，我们一起去超市购物吧。”<br/>
就像是妻子和丈夫下班一起为晚餐购物。<br/>
小理心旌动摇，怎么可能拒绝这样的诱惑，当即答应下来。<br/>
肖战喜欢吃海鲜，小理先带他去了水产区。<br/>
龙虾旁边的超市阿姨开了音响，在循环歌曲，仿佛唱的是哪个版本的普通disco魔改。<br/>
『……<br/>
理智的废虾在理智造谣<br/>
旁边激进的废虾在暴躁争吵<br/>
扮无辜的蒸煮主导了一切<br/>
在混乱的动次打次之中快点糊掉<br/>
……』</p><p>次日一条消息稳稳占据了热搜首页，点进去是一连串的相关tag。<br/>
#当红女偶像与粉丝私联#<br/>
#女偶像和男粉共同进出公寓疑似同居#<br/>
#肖战滚出娱乐圈#<br/>
……<br/>
小理睡醒才摸到手机，顿时出离愤怒。<br/>
他愤怒的不是肖战哥哥私联粉丝，而是有这么多人要害自己的肖战哥哥！<br/>
二十米键盘火速就位，小理一个电话买了水军、营销号、给钱就能操的政务蓝v也联系了不少，火速给他家肖战哥哥洗白。<br/>
同样看到这消息的阿激也冲上前线，向那些对肖战行为表示不满的路人全力开火。<br/>
啊，哥哥教过他，举报才是最好的办法呢。</p><p>如此网络上混乱了一段时间。<br/>
隔了一周，国家下令铲除黑恶势力，写着各式各样标语的横幅挂在街道上。黑帮和他的地下偶像团被查封了。<br/>
肖战丢了工作，他开销很大，有些养活不起自己。<br/>
肖战改在街口租了间小屋子，每日站在街口，专找那些看得上自己身体的男人，同他们春风一度，换取“当偶像的启动资金”——反正肖战自己是这么称呼的。</p><p>阿激和小理被这一幕刺激得几乎失去理智。更遑论外头现在都叫肖战“战街女”，因为他叫肖战，又会站街。阿激常常和人因为这个打架，只要听到“zhan”和“jie”两个音连起来，他就像是被点燃的炮仗，全身怒火奔腾。<br/>
有一次肖战又穿着黑网袜，踩着细高跟，挽着肥胖的地中海中年富商去屋子里做些什么的时候，被阿激拦了下来。<br/>
阿激一拳打掉富商一颗牙齿，小理则趁机将肖战带回了自己家。<br/>
“肖战哥哥，你和那个胖子是清白的对吗？你只喜欢我和阿激是不是？只要你说，我们就会相信你。”小理的吻落在肖战下眼睑，再顺着鼻尖滑到他涂抹了口红的唇瓣上。<br/>
口红的味道有点涩，但小理不在意，他们的口水交融在一起，将口红融化开，在肖战白皙的脸上留下色气纹路。<br/>
是情欲的交织。<br/>
肖战眼神闪了闪，他抱紧反拥着他的小理，轻声道：“是啊……我只爱你们，我只有你们了。”</p><p>“你只有我们了。”<br/>
阿激心中酸软得叹息。他迫不及待地冲上去，和小理一起，一前一后将肖战拥抱在中间。<br/>
三条湿软的舌头交缠在一起，分不清是谁的手指首先扯开肖战的外衣。他熟透樱桃样的殷红乳尖早已巍巍站立起来，等待着有人前来采摘。<br/>
“阿激……唔啊……求你揉揉我，揉揉我好吗？”<br/>
肖战忍不住啜泣求饶，早已熟悉一切流程的身体让他忘记了忍耐。<br/>
阿激从善如流，一只手虽然还流连在他臀部，另一只手却抚摸上他胸口，狠狠教训那胆敢发痒的可爱凸点。<br/>
“呜啊……好爽，阿激……”<br/>
“怎么只叫阿激？肖战哥哥，我吃醋了。”小理的吻移到肖战耳边，含住他的耳朵，舌尖探进去做濡湿的动作。肖战被他撩得双腿一软，整个人都挂在阿激身上。</p><p>碍事的裤子终于被除去，肖战和兄弟俩赤裸地贴在一起。小理常年敲击二十米键盘练就的灵活手速让肖战欲仙欲死。他只来得及发出一声美妙的叹息，前端就释放出一股液体。<br/>
不是熟悉的乳白，而是一股清澈的水流。<br/>
“肖战哥哥真不讲卫生，居然尿到我们身上。”阿激偏着头责怪道。<br/>
倒也不怪肖战，他才和其他几个地中海富商做过呢。今天都要第七次了，不射尿出来才奇怪。这样想着，肖战脸上却露出一点尴尬与难堪。<br/>
小理顿时一阵心疼，忙亲吻肖战的身体：“没关系的，这是我们让哥哥射出来的东西，小理已经很满足了。”</p><p>如此许久，肖战终于被哄得破涕为笑。<br/>
三人之间默契非凡，肖战一抬眼，阿激与小理便将他扶起来。几乎是异口同声，道：<br/>
“哥哥操我吧——”<br/>
“哥哥快操我！”<br/>
“你们进来啊………”<br/>
霎那间气氛凝固，最后还是小理强颜欢笑着将气氛拉回来——他掏出一只三头按摩棒玩具，放在屋中地摊上。<br/>
“哥哥喜欢当下面那个吗？用这个好不好？”<br/>
“……能让你们喜欢就好。”肖战偏了偏头，脸上露出苍白的笑容。<br/>
身后的阿激泪流满面。<br/>
他们还是用了那根三头按摩棒。</p><p>自从黑帮被端掉之后，附近的治安好了很多，餐厅里常常会有人谈论这件事。<br/>
“你猜这黑帮怎么被抓的？”<br/>
“怎么？”<br/>
“战街女？是叫战街女吧？他粉丝举报了几百万个账号，里面有个账号存了好多黑帮交易信息，网警审核的时候全挖出来了，顺势一口气端了呗。”<br/>
“哦。”这路人喝了口热汤，“那战街女的粉丝，还挺为民除害啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>